The present invention generally relates to a flap for an air inlet or outlet opening at a motor vehicle which is connected to an adjacent stationary carrier part by a hinge arrangement, and more particularly to such a hinge arrangement wherein the flap is connected to the carrier part by a thin-walled foil or fabric strip which permits the formation of a ram-air actuated flap.
From German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) No. 34 20 419, a flap is disclosed for an air inlet or outlet opening at a motor vehicle, the flap being connected with the adjacent carrier part by of a film joint hinge. Injection-molded film joint hinges generally have the disadvantage that they have a relatively high bending resistance moment, so that relatively high forces are required for actuating the flap.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a hinge arrangement between a carrier part and a flap in such a manner that, while the construction is simple, the actuating forces for this flap are reduced.
According to certain advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the present invention, these and other objects are achieved by connecting the flap with an adjacent stationary carrier part by a thin-walled foil or fabric strip. Other characteristics, which develop the invention advantageously, are contained in the following description and appended claims.
One particular advantage achieved by certain preferred embodiments of the present invention is that, as a result of the use of a thin-walled foil or fabric strip made of a thermoplastic material, a hinge for a flap is provided, which has a simple construction, in which case the actuating forces for this flap are reduced significantly as compared to a film joint hinge. For this reason, this type of a hinge is particularly suitable for a ram-air actuated flap.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.